Karma
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] El karma lo odiaba, no había otra explicación más acertada que aquella que intentaba darse a si mismo para no matar a alguien. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **May llega a lo delibird a dejar sus regalos de navidad owo

YAII.

Kotomi, HotRival para ti uvu porque amas a N acosando a Silver y son jodidamente adorables xd. Espero te guste.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>El karma lo odiaba, no había otra explicación más acertada que aquella que intentaba darse a si mismo para no matar a alguien. Miró la nieve caer a través de la ventana y gruñó sonoramente, si sus pokémon no estuvieran acostumbrados sin duda se hubieran asustado pero solo lo ignoraron rebuscando entre las cajas que tenían delante.<p>

El pelirrojo volvió a gruñir por su mala suerte, después de todo estaba encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo con un visitante indeseable y que estaba cantando un canto satánico o algo parecido, en lo que debía ser una torpe imitación de Jingle bells mientras Weavile y los demás decoraban el cabello verde con pequeñas esferas y listones de Navidad.

—¡Vamos Silver! —el chico lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras le colocaba uno de esos gorros ridículos de fiesta infantil con la cara de un pokémon de Teselia, lo que le aseguraba que el chico solo había viajado hasta ahí por su cumpleaños y no específicamente Navidad a pesar de parecer un pino decorado en aquel momento—, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?  
>—Porque alguien se metió sin permiso a mi guarida y esta acosándome —contestó con cinismo, N miró en todas direcciones.<br>—Pero solo estamos nosotros— dijo como sino entendiera que se trataba de él.  
>—¿De verdad tienes amigos?<br>—Esa debería ser mi pregunta— el peliverde sonrió ampliamente antes de tomarlo por las mejillas estirándolas en una sonrisa—, pero sé que en el fondo eres adorable así que lo creo.  
>—¡¿Quién es adorable?!— Silver lo golpeó en el estomago antes de darse la vuelta, pero N ya lo había abrazado otra vez como si se tratara de un peluche tamaño real.<p>

Y ahí iban de nuevo, el pelirrojo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces N hacia lo mismo importándole muy poco su opinión al respecto, ya bastante malo era que estuviera cerca de él ¿por qué tenía que oler tan malditamente bien?

—Casi lo olvido, los chicos mandaron regalos— dijo buscando su no tan acostumbrada bolsa de viaje—, aunque no estaban muy seguros de que darte, así que puede que no te gusten.

Silver miró el montón de paquetes con su nombre y le frunció el ceño.

—Yo no tengo regalos— gruñó y N se encogió de hombros.  
>—"Regalos de cumpleaños" no "regalos de Navidad"—el peliverde le sonrió dejándolos en la mesa sin ver a Silver—, así que no te preocupes mas que por mi regalo.<p>

Los ojos verde-azulados se posaron en el pelirrojo y éste arqueó una ceja, no creía que no entendiera que "sin regalos" significaba incluso el suyo. N volvió a sonreír sacando una pequeña cinta de color rojo y ató las manos de Silver con una sonrisa.

—Listo, ya tengo mi regalo.  
>—Vete a la m...<p>

Silver fue callado a mitad de su frase llena de molestia cuando N le robó un beso que lo hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Si hubiera querido, el chico de Johto hubiera empujado al otro, pero algo dentro suyo -muy a su pesar- estaba esperando por aquello y no pudo hacer mas que corresponder torpemente antes de que N lo cargara sin esfuerzo alguno para dejarlo frente a sus regalos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Silver! — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla mirándolo intensamente.  
>—Feliz Navidad— gruñó de mala manera extendiéndole un pequeño paquete plateado adornado torpemente con un pequeño moño verde, N extendió su mejilla; pero el pelirrojó lo tomó de la cara plantando un beso en sus labios— acosador.<p>

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
